Permainan Kematian
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Teror itu kembali lagi, memainkan permainan keji tanpa ampun. Hatsune Miku, seorang agen polisi dan Kevin Yohio, detektif swasta terkenal, adalah dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang 'terjebak' bersama dalam sebuah kasus atau mereka yang menjadi seorang pemain dalam sebuah permainan.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Teror itu kembali lagi-memainkan permainan keji tanpa ampun. Hatsune Miku, seorang agen polisi dan Kevin Yohio, detektif swasta terkenal, adalah dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang 'terjebak' bersama dalam sebuah kasus-atau mereka yang menjadi seorang pemain dalam sebuah pemainan.

.

.

.

 **[[ -Permainan Kematian-** **]]**

.

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

 _Aku tak ingin mati! Aku tidak akan menyerah!_

Merli terbangun dari jatuhnya, ia berusaha lari dari kejaran orang yang selama ini menyiksanya. Kelelahan. Kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya ia berlutut. Tetesan darah mengalir dari telapak kakinya yang terluka.

Sinar matahari yang terik seakan membakar kulitnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih dimiliki, Merli kembali berlari dan harus bersembunyi. Jika pengejar itu menemukannya, ia akan langsung dibunuh. Permainan akan berakhir. Pria itu akan menang.

 _Pria itu tidak boleh menang!_ Pikiran Merli meneriakkan perintah-lari, sembunyi, ia harus hidup untuk melanjutkan permainan jahanam ini. Karena tak sanggup, ia terhuyung dan akhirnya jatuh lagi. Ia merasa lelah, seluruh ototnya terasa nyeri setelah menerima siksaan selama berminggu-minggu.

Suara deru motor sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Merli. Segera pria itu akan mencoba melacaknya layaknya hewan. Pada awalnya Merli merasa bahwa pria itu menculiknya tapi kemudian melepaskannya. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama-hanya masalah waktu-sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya bebas, ia hanya dijadikan hewan perburuan dari permainan yang dirancang pria itu.

Hari demi hari, ia terus dikejar, diburu, dan diajari cara mengikuti permainan ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu kapan waktu yang akan dipilih pria itu untuk membiarkan dirinya istirahat, ia dipaksa untuk selalu waspada, siap siaga, dan tak letih mengikuti permainan dari pria itu-yang seolah tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

Bruno memarkirkan motornya, mengalungkan tali pengait di lehernya dan menyampirkan senapan di punggungnya. Merli tidak tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan mati. Ia akan menjadi korbannya yang kelima dalam permainan terbaru dengan perencanaan matang setelah sekin lama.

Setelah kematian sepupunya, Clara, pada tahun lalu, ia sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan lawan sekaligus sahabat sejati. Lagi pula, Clara kalah dalam 'Permainan Kematian' yang mereka lakukan dengan kosenkuesinya dibayar dengan nyawa.

Kau pasti menyukai permainan baruku ini, sepupuku tersayang. Aku bahkan memilih korban wanita terbaik, dengan fisik yang kuat dan otak cerdas-lawan yang tangguh. Merli adalah pemegamg mendali perak Olimpiade untuk cabang lari jarak jauh.

Dalam permainan yang adil, wanita itu mungkin bisa memenangkan permainan dengan adil, tapi sejak kapan aku bermain dengan adil?

Bruno tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan seraya turun dari motor.

Aku akan datang menghampirimu. Lari. Sembunyi. Aku akan menemukanmu. Lalu, aku akan langsung membunuhmu.

Saat menerjang melalui semak-semak dan pepohonan, ia rindu saat-saat penuh ketegangan ketika mencabut nyawa manusia. Bruno dapat merasakan korban dari Pemainan Kematiannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Menunggu kedatanganmu. Menunggu kematian datang menjemput.

.

.

Merli sadar jika pria itu memutuskan untuk membunuhnya, kemungkinan ia akan hidup nyaris nihil. Pria itu telah menjadikannya target. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki pria itu saat berjaln menerobos semak-semak.

 _Kau harus terus berlari,_ ujar Merli pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Sekalipun tidak sanggup berdiri, kau harus tetap berusaha. Jangan menyerah. Tidak sekarang._

Saat sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk terus bergerak, ia berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon besar dan rindang-dan menunggu.

 _Tetap bergerak!_

 _Aku sangat lelah._

 _Sebentar lagi pria itu akan menemukanmu. Dan jika dia menemukan mu..._

 _Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Kumohon, tolong aku._

"Merli..."

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, pria itu memanggil namanya. Saat ia berusaha lari menjauh, seseorang telah menyergap dari semak-semak disampingnya. Cahaya matahari yang menerpa moncong senapa dari sela-sela rimbunya pepohonan.

"Permainan berakhir," tegas pria itu.

 _Pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya,_ pikir Merli.

Napas Merli terasa berat, ia menoleh dan menatap pria itu tepat di matanya. "Jika kau akan membunuhku, Bajingan, maka lakukanlah!"

"Ada apa, Merli, apakah kau lelah dengan permainn kecil kita?"

"Permainan? Hanya itu arti semua ini untukmu, kan? Kau orang gila. Yang kau mainkan adalah hidupku, sialan,"

"Benar. Dan akulah yang memegang kendali akan hidup dan mati...hidup dan matimu...ada di tanganku,"

Senyuman dingin dan penuh percaya diri pria itu membuatnya menggigil.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau adalah korban yang sempurna,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Yang harus kau mengerti kau akan segera mati,"

Merli menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pria itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini. Gelombang ketakutan menerpanya. "Lakukan, Berengsek, Lakukanlah!"

Dor!

Tembakan pertama mengenai kaki kanannya. Sakit. Menyiksa. Merli menjerit seraya terjatuh menghantam permukaan tanah, memegang pahanya yang berdarah.

Dor!

Kemudian tembakan kedua menembus bahunya.

Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata perih dan berlinangan air mata, menunggu tembakan ketiga.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Akhirilah," teriaknya. "Tolong, kumohon..."

Dor!

Tembakan ketiga melukai dadanya, namun tidak tepat di jantung.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh membuat dirinya tidak bisa berdaya lagi. Hanya sosok tubuh yang lemas terkulai diatas tanah. Tak lama ia dapat merasakan moncong senapan menekan kepala bagian belakangnya, ia menutup mata dan berdoa agar semua ini segera berakhir.

Dor!

Tembakan keempat dan yang terakhir menjawab doanya.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author **  
**

Keasikan baca novel karangan Baverly Barton =w= jadi bikin cerita kek lama sebenarnya saya pengen membuat cerita Roman-Sus(?)/singakatan apaan tuh? (-.-ll)/apalagi suda baca banyak cerita novel terjemahan -w- dan chara nya sekarang Miku-Yohio, agak aneh ya? Tapi saya suka mereka \\\^~^/ *dor!*

Dan gara-gara ini 2 cerita saya yang sebelumnya kagak kelar-kelar. SUMIMASEN! Maaf bagi para pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita tersebut tapi kagak lanjut-lanjut, maaf yaa ,_, /siapa juga yang mau baca ceritamu itu?/ Mouu~ Hidoii~ T^T *dihajar masa*

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Teror itu kembali lagi, memainkan permainan keji tanpa ampun. Hatsune Miku, seorang agen polisi dan Kevin Yohio, detektif swasta terkenal, adalah dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang 'terjebak' bersama dalam sebuah kasus atau mereka yang menjadi seorang pemain dalam sebuah pemainan.

.

.

.

 **[[ -Permainan Kematian-** **]]**

.

.

.

 _ **Bab 1**_

Kevin Yohio iri pada teman lamanya. Kaito Shion pernah nyaris mati tapi berhasil hidup lagi. Sekarang, berkat cinta dari seorang wanita, Kaito berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit dihidupnya. Melihat kebahagiaan dimata Kaito setiap kali memandang istri dan bayinya, Yohio tahu betapa Kaito menghargai kesempatan kedua yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Jika ada orang lain yang tahu betapa berharganya kesempatan kedua, Yohio-lah orangnya.

Kaito menepuk bahu Yohio. "Ayo kita keluar dan kau bisa membantuku meletakkan daging steik ini di panggangan," pria bersurai biru malam itu mengangkat nampan berisi daging yang telah di bumbui. "Len telah memanaskan panggangan," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya butuh berapa orang untuk memanggang daging steik?" tanya Yohio sebelum mengangkat botol bir ke mulutnya dan menenggak hingga tetes terakhir.

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, tapi kupikir kau mungkin ingin menyingkir dari para wanita itu selama beberapa menit. Itu saja maksudku, kecuali kau memang sangat ingin untuk mendengar sekali lagi semua detail bagaimana kami memdekorasi kamar bayi, pergi ke kelas senam pra-persalinan bersama, dam bagaimana aku nyaris pingsan selama proses kelahiran Kaiko,"

Yohio tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah ruangan sebelah, tempat para wanita sedang asyik bencengkrama-Kagamine Rin, pacar Len, dan saudara Rin, Maika Kikio-duduk bersama Sakine Meiko didepan meja dapur sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Aku rasa sebaikanya membiarkan percakapan tentang bayi itu menjadi obrolan para wanita saja," kata Yohio sambil mengikuti Kaito keluar menuju _patio_.

pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak terlalu menyukai acara kumpul keluarga dan pesta _barbeque_. Ia mau datang bukan karena merasa bosan atau kesepian. Ataupun tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dikunjungi. Hanya saja, sahabat yang ia miliki bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan-Kaito dan Meiko termasuk di dalam daftar pendek itu.

"Kau suka steik yang dimasak bagaimana, Yohio?" tanya Len seraya mengambil nampan dari tangan pemuda bersurai biru malam dan menempatkannya disebelah alat pemanggang.

Meskipun mereka telah mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, tapi baru ini mereka mengadakan pesta _barbeque_. Yohio menatap Len seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pengacara bermata biru langit dan berambut kuning madu itu hari ini mengenakan kemeja putih, sweter hitam, dan celana jins belel.

"Setengah matang," jawab Yohio.

Len menyeringai. "Sungguh? Aku sudah menyangka kau bukan orang biasa. Kau unik,"

"Tidak,"

"Tidak suka yang matang ya?" pemuda bersurai kuning madu itu tergelak saat mengangguk ke arah pintu belakang rumah. "Mungkin saja Nona Maika lebih suka bersama pemuda yang sudah matang?"

Yohio tersenyum, tidak tepancing dengan gurauan Len. "Aku persilahkan kau untuk bertanya padanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau bawa? Bukannya gadis itu berharap seluruh perhatianmu padanya?"

"Kita bisa bertukar pasangan?" saran Len.

"Bisakah kalian berdua mengentikan itu?" ujar Kaito sambil menatap pintu ke arah pintu di serambi belakang rumah. "Aku pria menikah dan jika istriku mendengar percakapan kalian berdua, ia pasti akan melarangku mengundang kalian lagi,"

Yohio dan Len tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lihatlah bagaimana sang kesatria telah dilumpuhkan," sindir Yohio.

"Sekarang dia adalah pria yang manis," canda Len.

"Aku memang seperti itu," jelas Kaito pada mereka. "Dan aku bangga mengakuinya,"

Yohio tahu jika ada seorang pria di dunia ini yang paling setia terhadap istrinya, Kaito adalah orangnya. Dan dia tidak menyalahkan pria bersurai biru malam itu. Jika ada wanita yang bisa mencintainya sebesar cinta Meiko pada Kaito...

Yohio tidak pernah berharap untuk memiliki pasangan atau menikah dan menjadi seorang ayah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bisa terikat dalam hubungan yang permanen. Tidak akan ada wanita yang memahami masa lalunya. Setan sudah menjangkiti jiwanya. Setan yang sangat kejam, yang tidak pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

Hatsune Miku tidur telentang diatas sofa, dengan bantalan tebal bermotif bunga. Ia mengangkat gelas dari lantai ke arah bibirnya, lalu menyesap teh manis didalamnya.

Iris _ocean_ miliknya menatap keluar jendela. Hujan deras bererta angin kencang menderu dan menerpa dahan-dahan pohon, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedaunan.

Lagi pula, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengambil cuti untuk berlibur, semenjak kematian Ryuuto seluruh waktunya hanya tercurah untuk pekerjaan. Pekerjaanlah yang membuatnya tetap waras setelah kematian adiknya itu. Kerja telah menjadi semangat dan satu-satunya semangat yang dimiliki.

 _Sudalah, Miku, lupakan. Jangan terus mengungkit masa lalu. Tidak akan ada gunanya._

"Ambilah cuti selama dua minggu," Sonika, salah satu pimpinan di Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo tempat ia bekerja, tidak memberikannya pilihan.

"Aku akan gila jika tidak bekerja," jawabnya.

"Coba saja dulu. Pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan. Contohnya ke pantai. Kenakan bikini yang seksi dan goda beberapa pemuda disana,"

Jika saja ia dan bosnya bukan teman dekat, sekaligus rekan kerja selama bertahun-tahun. Wanita bersurai hijau gelap itu tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti selama dua minggu," akhirnya Miku setuju. "Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk bersenang-senang dengan pemuda di pantai,"

Sonika tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jadi disinilah ia, di rumahnya yang damai. Miku tiba tadi sore. Langsung tertidur seperti mayat. Makan malam banyak. Berendam di bak air panas selama beberapa menit, lalu mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

Baru hari pertama cuti panjangnya dan ia sudah merasa luar biasa bosan.

.

.

Bruno makan malam dengan sangat tenang. Selama ia memakan makanannya Bruno telah memikirkan sebuah ide-ide yang tercetus di otaknya, sebuah ide brilian. Hanya memikirkan ide tersebut sudah membuatnya bersemangat.

Setelah makan, ia harus menelepon dua orang dulu. Ia tidak membutuhkan seorang patner agar permainannya menjadi lebih menarik. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah musuh. Seseorang yang dapat berbagi rencana saat ia mengeksekusi korban-korbannya. Seseorang yang tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengikuti permainannya.

Tentu saja ia masih ingat di luar kepala nomor kedua orang yang akan diteleponnya.

Siapa yang akan ia telepon terlebih dahulu? Hmm...

Simpan yang terbaik untuk terakhir.

Saat ia menekan nomor orang pertama ditelepon genggamnya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi orang tersebut ketika mengetahui akan ada permainan baru yang akan segera dimainkan.

.

.

Yohio lupa menyetel teleponnya dengan nada getar, sehingga pada saat makan malam telepon itu berbunyi dan ia harus meminta maaf pada yang lain, meminta izin untuk pergi keluar.

Yohio melihat nomor asing yang tertera pada layar teleponnya, lalu ia menjawab telepon itu pada deringan kelima. Haya sebagian orang yang mengetahui nomor pribadinya.

"Yohio di sini,"

"Halo, Kevin Yohio. Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Yohio tidak mengetahui suara orang itu, jelas sekali kalau suara itu tidak disamarkan. Dari suaranya, bisa ditebak orang itu adalah pria.

"Siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nomor pribadiku?"

Terdengar suara tawa. "Akan ada sebuah permainan baru,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah anak kesayangan Tuan Kevin Johio Lucas ingin pergi keluar dan bermain?"

Yohio membatu dan seketika menegang saat ia menggenggam erat teleponnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tergantung permainannya,"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang The Killer Lady, tapi orang lain tidak tidak tahu dan akan ku jelaskan sedikit padamu tentang permainan baruku,"

Detak jantung Yohio semakin cepat. Brengsek! Apakah pria ini bercanda?

"Sweet Ann memiliki seorang patner," jawab Yohio.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. "Bagus sekali, Kevin. Sangat bagus sekali,"

Insting Yohio mengatakan bahwa yang sedang meneleponnya ini adalah seorang patner dari The Killer Lady, orang yang berhasil lolos karena tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberdaannya.

"Kapan kau berencana memulai permaian barumu itu?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku baru saja memulainya,"

Perut Yohio terasa mual. Orang gila ini sudah memulai membunuh lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Aku akan memberi petunjuk...Bagian utara, Hokaido. Jam empat belas lalu,"

Seketika sambungan terputus sebelum Yohio bisa merespon. Orang itu telah menutup teleponnya dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

.

.

Kilatan cahaya terlihat membelah langit dan diikuti petir menggema. Miku tengah duduk bergelung di atas sofa ruang keluarga sambil memanggku buku di pangkuan. Rasa kantuk belum kunjung mendatanginya.

Jdeer!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang menghantam sesuatu. Ya Tuhan! Nyaris saja ia terjatuh dari sofa empuknya, secara tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca tadi.

Saat Miku mencoba membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya, terdengar suara telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Kenapa ia tidak mematikan benda sialan itu? Karena ia sedang berusaha menikmati cuti kantornya. Kemungkinan telepon itu dari ibunya atau kakak laki-lakinya.

Setelah mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh, kemudian ia beranjak, uraian rambut toskanya sedikit berantakan. Mengambil telepon genggam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Miku mengambil teleponnya, memeriksa nomor penelepon di layar, dan sadar bahwa ia tak mengenali nomor tersebut. Mungkin ini hanya orang salah sambung atau ada seseorang yang iseng untuk mengganggu di masa libur cutinya.

"Halo..."

"Halo, Hatsune Miku. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mendengar suara merdumu,"

"Siapa ini?"

"Seorang pria yang mengagumi kecantikanmu dan kecerdasanmu,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomor teleponku?"

"Aku puya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkannya,"

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Jangan pernah meneleponku lagi,"

"Jangan ditutup. Aku akan memberikan berita bagus," pria di seberang sana berhenti sejenak. "Ada sebuah permainan yang baru saja dimulai,"

Miku sedikit terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Tertawa. Terdengar sinis dan dingin. Membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik.

"Nah, kau pasti bersyukur tidak menutup teleponnya tadi, kan?"

"Permainan macam apa?" tanya Miku.

"Apa fakta yang hanya diketahui olehmu, aku, dan Kevin Yohio tentang The Killer Laddy?"

Miku berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Sweet Ann tidak sedirian. Sebenarnya ada dua orang pembunuh,"

"Kau cerdik sekali, Miku sayang. Sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu dan Yohio ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Dan petunjuk pertamamu adalah...Bagian paling utara, empat minggu lalu,"

"Petunjuk apa itu?"

Sunyi.

Pria brengsek itu telah menutup teleponnya. Miku menggenggam teleponnya. Tangannya gemetar.

Sialan. Apakah permainan maut akan dimulai lagi? Setahunya, telah ada kasus tiga tahun lalu, hanya senior diatasnya yang menangani kasus itu. Kasus itu megenai pembunuhan berantai yang korbannya adalah perempuan-perempuan dari kontes kecantikan di Jepang. Namum, setelah ditemukannya Sweet Ann yang tewas tertembak dikepala, kasus itu secara resmi ditutup.

Selama ini, Miku sedikit tertarik dengan kasus tersebut dan memunculkan kecurigaan di otaknya. Mereka berdua-dengan Yohio-yakin bahwa Sweet Ann tidak bekerja sendiri.

Miku kembali menuju sofanya. Orang yang ingin ia lihat sekarang lagi di dunia ini adalah Kevin Yohio. Jutawan _playboy_ yang memiliki usaha Biro Pengamanan dan Investgasi Swasta Kevin itu adalah orang bajingan yang sok dan sekaligus luar biasa _macho_. Dan hanya Yohio yang memiliki kecurigaan sama dengannya, Miku sadar bahwa takdir telah mempermainkan dirinya.

Miku lebih memilih memakan pecahan gelas daripada menghubungi Yohio.

 _Telan harga dirimu dan lakukan yang harus dilakukan._

Miku mencari daftar nomor di teleponnya. Terlihat masih ada nomor Kevin Yohio. Seharusnya ia sudah menghapusnya sejak lama. Ragu-ragu sejenak dan akhirnya ia menekan tombol teleponnya. Menunggu telepon itu diangkat.

"Wah, wah, sungguh kejutan mendapat telepon dari agen kepolisian Tokyo favoritku," terdengar suara bariton di telinga Miku.

"Apa orang itu meneleponmu?"

"Siapa yang meneleponku?"

"Hentikan candaanmu itu. Jangan timpali aku dengan pertanyaan lagi,"

"Ya, dia meneleponku, lima menit yang lalu. Kapan dia meneleponmu?" tanya Yohio.

Miku menghela nafas. "Baru saja,"

"Kecurigaan kita selama ini benar. Apakah dia memberi tahumu tentang permainan barunya?"

"Iya, apa dia memberimu sebuah petunjuk?"

"Ya. Apa kau juga?"

"Bagian dari utara, empat minggu lalu,"

"Petunjuk yang dia berikan padaku Bagian utara, Hokaido," Yohio menggeram. "Berengsek. Dia telah membunuh dua kali,"

"Kita harus mencari tahu," tegas Miku.

"Apa kantor kepolisian Tokyo-"

"Mereka tidak akan bergerak tanpa bukti yang kuat," ucap Miku memotong perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang kan menangani hal ini,"

"Tidak tanpa diriku, kan,"

Yohio kembali menggerutu. "Apakah kau memutuskan untuk bekerja sama sekarang?"

Sulit bagi Miku untuk menjawabnya. "...Ya, itu yang aku coba sarankan,"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Fiuuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga :"D tangan pegel banget *plakk* Ok. Chapter selanjutnya akan lanjut *fight*

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Teror itu kembali lagi, memainkan permainan keji tanpa ampun. Hatsune Miku, seorang agen polisi dan Kevin Yohio, detektif swasta terkenal, adalah dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang 'terjebak' bersama dalam sebuah kasus atau mereka yang menjadi seorang pemain dalam sebuah pemainan.

.

.

.

 **[[ -Permainan Kematian-** **]]**

.

.

.

 _ **Bab 2**_

"Kau ingin aku datang ke kantormu atau kau mau-"

"Aku tidak ada di kantor," kata Miku pada Yohio. "Aku sedang berada di rumah,"

"Sendirian?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

Yohio tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan raut tersinggung di wajah cantik Hatsune Miku. Sungguh sayang jika ada seorang gadis belia yang sangat tertarik namun terlalu keras kepala untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya setara dengan para pria.

Sunyi.

"Kau masih disana?" tanya Yohio.

"Ya," sahut Miku dengan pelan. "Kasus The Killer Lady secara resmi sudah ditutup. Tidak ada alasan untuk membukanya, bukankah begitu? Itu semua tidak akan membantu menemukan pria ini dan menghentikan permainannya," jelas Miku.

"Mungkin kau benar," tegas Yohio. "Aku akan menghubungi anggotaku dan mencari tahu apakah ada kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini di Kepulauan Hokaido. Jika memang ada kasus yang memiliki kemiripan, maka dipastikan orang itu adalah pelakunya,"

"Nanti aku akan menghubungi atasanku mengenai hal ini," Miku mengambil nafas. "Aku bisa mencari tahu tentang informasi itu dan pergi kerumahmu,"

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di rumah, tapi aku bisa segera pulang dan akan tiba dalam waktu dua jam," Yohio sedikit tertawa. "Akan ku titipkan pesan tentang kedatanganmu sehingga kau nanti bisa langsung masuk,"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Kevin, hidup dikelilingi oleh penjaga selama 24 jam?" Miku langsung menyesali pertanyaan penuh sindiran itu, tepat setelah ia mengutarakannya.

"Rasanya aman, Nona Miku. Aman dan terkendali,"

.

.

Miku tidak percaya ia mau melakukan ini. Bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, ia tidak menyangka akan datang dan bergabung bersama Yohio. Pemuda itu luar biasa menawan dan bisa berperan sebagai pria sejati dengan sangat baik. Tapi dibalik itu, tersembunyi sosok kesatria yang tidak beradab.

Miku memakirkan sepeda kayuhnya tidak jauh dari hunian pemuda itu. Setelah menyandang tas kulitnya di bahu, ia berjalan menjahui sepedanya, dengan rambut _teal_ yang terkucir dua seperti biasa. Rintik hujan masih terjatuh dari atas, kemudian ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 158 cm dan mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Dirinya telah sampai di depan rumah bergaya Eropa. Melewati beranda dan membunyikan bel pintu. Kurang dari semenit, pintu dibuka oleh Gakupo, tangan kanan Kevin Yohio.

"Silahkan masuk, Agen Kepolisian Hatsune," Gakupo mudur selangkah agar membiarkan Miku masuk ke rumah.

Miku sempat ragu-ragu sesaat, muncul firasat bahaya dalam benaknya. Memasuki rumah Kevin Yohio akan sama dengan seorang putri yang memasuki kandang naga.

Ia mulai melewati ambang pintu, Gakupo memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan mengikuti saya, saya akan mengantarkan Anda keruangan kerja Yohio,"

"Apakah Yohio ada?"

"Dia baru saja datang," Gakupo menatap langsung ke mata Miku. "Dia meminta Anda untuk menunggunya di ruang kerja,"

Miku mengangguk, mengikuti pemuda tinggi itu, dengan surai ungu yang diikat seperti sang samurai di Zaman Edo.

Sambil mengikuti Gakupo, gadis bersurai _teal_ itu hanya menatap sekeliling. Sungguh mewah. Melebihi apapun hal mewah yang pernah dilihat di mata gadis itu.

"Ini dia," perkataan pemuda dihadapannya ini membuat Miku sedikit tersentak. "Masuk saja, saya akan segera pergi," lanjutnya.

Miku mengangguk. "Silahkan,"

Pemuda itu meninggalkan Miku di depan pintu ruang kerja, memohon diri untuk pergi dengan anggukan badan. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Miku memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Wow! Di dalam ruangan ini sungguh megah, cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa orang didalamnya. Terdapat sofa kulit warna hijau berukuran 2 meter diposisikan sejajar menghadap perapian. Dan juga sebuah lemari antik menempati sudut di samping jendela dengan pandangan mengarah ke danau.

Miku dapat merasakan kehadiran Yohio sebelum pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dan memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengabil napas panjang dan dihembuskan melalui mulut, dan berbalik untuk menghadap Yohio.

"Halo, Miku,"

Miku menyukai nama panggilannya, tapi jika nama itu keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, entah mengapa terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan. Sialan.

Dengan menatap langsung Yohio, dia menjawab sapaan pemuda itu. "Halo Yo...hio," ia menyebut nama pemuda itu menjadi dua kata, karena suaranya bergetar.

"Kau ingin minum?" tawar pemuda bersurai pirang itu, mengalihkan pandangan pada lemari minuman di pojok sebelah meja.

"Tidak, terimakasih, tapi silahkan jika kau mau-"

"Duduk,"

Permintaan atau perintah? Tapi jika kata itu diucapkan oleh Yohio, Miku kira maksudnya sama saja.

Miku memilih sisi sofa besar bagian kanan sementara Yohio duduk di sofa yang sama, namun mengambil sisi kiri.

"Apa kau berhasil menemukan tentang korban di Hokaido?" tanya Miku, memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

"Tidak banyak. Ada dua kasus di daerah Hakodate, bagian selatan Pulau Hokaido dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Seorang pria ditikam sampai mati oleh rekannya. Korban lain adalah seorang wanita yang mayatnya ditemukan oleh anak-anak di taman kota. Wanita itu digantung di dahan pohon besar, dengan posisi terbalik, kedua kakinya diikat," jelas Yohio.

"Apakah ditembak dibagian kepala?"

Yohio mengangguk. "Benar,"

"Apakah kulit kepalanya juga diambil?"

Sambil mengelus dagunya, Yohio menggerutu. "Sial! Kau menemukan kesamaan itu dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi di Wakkanai, bagian utara Hokaido, ya?"

"Pria itu tidak puas dengan hanya membunuh. Dia masih mengambil kulit kepala mereka juga,"

"Sebagai piala kemenangan," jelas Yohio.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Yohio sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Kita harus menemukan bukti yang cukup untuk menguatkan teori kita. Aku akan pergi ke Hakodate dan Wakkanai untuk melihat hasil laporan setempat,"

"Aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu," saat Miku melayangkan pandangannya pada Yohio, mata mereka bertemu.

Sudut bibir Yohio melengkung ke atas. "Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi polisi lokal jika ada agen Kepolisian Tokyo yang ikut campur dalam urusan wilayah mereka. Kau membuat mereka gugup, Sayang,"

Miku mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar panggilan penuh kasih itu, salah satu panggilan yang sudah pasti pemuda itu ucapkan kepada ratusan wanita. Tidak, mungkin ribuan. Tapi Miku tahu satu-satunya alasan pemuda itu memanggilnya 'sayang' hanya ingin membuat dirinya merasa kesal.

"Begini, Sayang," balas Miku. "Aku beri tahu padamu...Aku sedang cuti, jadi aku bisa ikut bersamamu bukan sebagai agen Kepolisian Tokyo dan aku tidak akan memamerkan tanda pengenalku ke semua orang kecuali jika memang benar-benar dibutuhkan," jelas Miku.

"Apakah kau berusaha untuk bersikap lebih manis sebagai ganti sikap kasarmu?" tanya Yohio, mata merah terangnya menatap Miku sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kita mungkin bisa mendapat banyak informasi,"

"Aku rasa kau memiliki cukup banyak pesona untuk kita berdua,"

"Wah, terimakasih. Aku menganggap perkataanmu itu sebagai pujian," Yohio tersenyum.

Miku menggerutu pelan. "Kau bisa menganggap semua perkataanku sesuka hatimu,"

Yohio berdiri. "Apakah kita bisa mengesampingkan masalah pribadi kita dan mulai bekerja sama? Anggap saja sebagai genjatan senjata,"

Miku menatap pemuda itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya,"

"Pembunuhan di Wakkanai baru saja terjadi," Yohio kembali memasang wajah berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya pergi ke Wakkanai dulu, lalu pergi ke Hakodate. Aku akan meminta pesawat jetku untuk bersiap besok pagi sekali," jelas Yohio.

"Setuju. Aku akan datang ke sini lagi pada...jam berapa kau mau kita berangkat besok pagi?"

"Memangnya malam ini kau akan pergi kemana? Kau bisa tinggal disini, aku memiliki banyak kamar kosong,"

"Aku tidak akan merasa nyaman tinggal disini," Miku berusaha menolak tawaran pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa karena kau tidak suka padaku? Atau karena kau takut tidak akan bisa menolakku jika aku mendekatimu? Percalahlah, kau aman bersamaku," pemuda itu mengangkat tengannya mengisyaratkan gerakan. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu,"

Bolehkah Miku memukul pemuda itu sekarang?

"Aku tidak suka padamu," Miku terang-terangan mengakui hal itu. "Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menarik, jadi terimakasih atas tawaran menginapmu. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini dan menuju sepedaku-"

Zrraaaats! Jder!

Guyuran hujan lebat beserta bunyi gemuruh petir yang keras memotong pembicaraan Miku.

"Aku akan meminta Gakupo untuk memasukkan sepedamu kedalam garasi,"

Miku tersenyum pada Yohio. "Ya Tuhan, pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa memberi perintah dan selalu ada orang yang mau mematuhinya,"

Yohio mendecakkan lidahnya. "Wah, wah, Mii-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan genjatan senjata kita?"

Mii-chan? Berani sekali dia memanggilnya seperti itu! Pemuda itu sengaja memanggilnya dengan cara lain yang ia tahu pasti akan di bencinya-panggilan khusus dari Yohio untuknya!

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di sini," Miku menghela napas. "Terimakasih. Dan juga tolong sampaikan terimakasih ku pada Gakupo-san,"

Miku berharap genjatan senjata mereka bisa berhasil. Semoga saja.

.

.

Bruno memindahkan kepala manekin, membuatnya berdiri dengan tegak, dan menempatkannya ditengah meja bundar, didekat kulit kepala Merli tergeletak. Dengan hati-hati ianmemindahkan kulit kepala yang masih berdarah itu ke atas kepala botak patung manekin. Saat sudah cukup, ia memasukkan kepala manekin itu ke dalam lemari kaca, membuka rak kelima dari atas dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah laci meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah label yang telah ia buat berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

 **MERLI #5**

Bruno menaruh label itu dan menutup lemari kacanya. Bruno tersenyum.

 _Berapa lama Miku dan Yohio untuk menemukan bahwa ada lima wanita yang menjadi korban, bukan hanya dua seperti dugaan mereka?_

Pria itu duduk disebuah kursi sambil menyalakan komputernya dan membuka sebuah _file_ yang dia kumpulkan sejak lama. Daftar beberapa wanita yang akan ia jadikan sebagai calon. Ia harus memilih wanita tangguh, baik secara fisik maupun mental sehingga bisa menjadi lawan yang sepadan dengannya.

Ia kembali mengembangkan senyum saat melihat satu nama yang ia pisahkan dari daftar itu. Wanita ini akan menjadi korbannya yang paling sempurna. Piala yang selalu ia banggakan.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Nyiahahahaha! Ok, ini apa? *plakk* mungkin kedepannya bagian dari sang pembunuh kurang kerasa, saya belum berpengalaman dalam hal membunuh yang baik dan benar n.n

Dan saya mendapatkan ide setelah membaca banyak novel dari Berverly Barton dan...Huwooo~ Suspensenya kerasa manis(?) banget o Entahlah, semua buku dari beliau kebanyakan romance & suspense ~w~ jadi favorit saya selalu *much much* :*

Ok, ok, cukup unek-unek dari saya/siapa juga yang mau baca itu semua?! Basi :p /Huwee...Ok! See You Next Time Readers T~T

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Teror itu kembali lagi, memainkan permainan keji tanpa ampun. Hatsune Miku, seorang agen polisi dan Kevin Yohio, detektif swasta terkenal, adalah dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang 'terjebak' bersama dalam sebuah kasus atau mereka yang menjadi seorang pemain dalam sebuah pemainan.

.

.

.

 **[[ -Permainan Kematian-** **]]**

.

.

.

 _ **Bab 3**_

Miku melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, ia tak sengaja mencium aroma harum. Aroma kopi dan kayu manis membawanya menuju ke dapur yang luas. Ia berhenti sejenak di ruangan itu, melihat Gakupo berdiri disamping Megurine Luka yang duduk di kursi rodanya sambil mengatur meja makan.

Luka tak sengaja melihat Miku, ia terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Agen Kepolisian Hatsune. Senang bertemu anda lagi, saya harap situasi kali ini lebih menyenangkan,"

"Ya, aku juga begitu. Tolong panggil aku Miku,"

"Anda datang sedikit lebih awal, sarapan belum siap," Luka menatap meja makan yang telah rapi. "Yohio-sama dan Aoki akan segera turun,"

Miku berusaha agar menahan rasa keingintahuannya tentang Aoki. Apakah itu gadis yang Yohio bawa? Mungkin saja.

"Anda ingin minum kopi?" tanya Gakupo yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Akh, Boleh, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri,"

Pada saat menuangkan cairan hitam yang mengepul itu ke dalam cangkir, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia manis. Bersurai biru laut dengan warna ungu di ujung rambutnya dan mengenakan pakaian kasual. Tingginya kurang lebih hanya sampai sepundak Miku.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa wanita itu saat menatap sekeliling dapur. Pandangannya berhenti pada Miku.

"Hai, kau pasti Hatsune Miku yang terkenal itu," ia berjalan mendekati Miku dan mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Aoki Lapis, Agen Kevin yang bertugas di kediaman Yohio minggu ini,"

Ternyata dugaannya kali ini salah. Miku membalas senyum dan menjabat tangannya. "Jadi, aku terkenal di kediaman ini, ya?"

"Pasti," jawab Aoki. "Selama kasus The Killer Lady, namamu bisa di sejajarkan dengan setan,"

"Tidak heran, terutama jika itu menyangkut Kevin Yohio. Percayalah, di kantorku, namanya pun bersinonim dengan orang yang sok dan arogan,"

Mereka berdua tertawa disaat yang sama dengan Yohio masuk ke dapur. Ia menatap kedua gadis itu satu per satu, mengangguk kepada mereka secara bergantian. "Aku curiga bahwa lelucon pagi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan diriku,"

"Mungkin saja," sahut Aoki.

Yohio menatap Aoki. "Apakah kau mendapat informasi terbaru pagi ini?"

Aoki berjalan menuju salah satu bangku di meja makan, kemudian duduk. "Beberapa informasi datang tengah malam lalu, dan semua belum tersusun dengan benar. Tapi aku bisa menceritakan sekilas tentang garis besarnya,"

Miku duduk di samping Aoki. "Informasi tentang apa? Apakah tentang kedua korban itu?," tanya Miku.

Aoki mengangguk. "Dengan bermodalkan nama dan keterangan secara umum, aku mendapat sedikit informasi. Internet telah memuat pribadi semua orang layaknya buku yang terbuka,"

"Ceritakan," Yohio duduk di hadapan kedua gadis itu. Sementara Gakupo meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan dihadapan mereka.

Aoki mulai menyendok sarapannya. "Latar belakang kedua korban sangat jauh berbeda, sama sekali tidak berhubungan." memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulut.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Miku.

Gadis di sebelah Miku itu menggelengkan kepala, menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Masih ada satu lagi, kedua wanita itu adalah atlet. Korban pertama di Wakkanai adalah atlet renang profesional dan korban kedua di Hakodate adalah seorang atlet lari jarak jauh,"

Sunyi.

Tidak ada satupun yang bersura.

"Atlet, ya?" Yohio mengambil sendok di samping piringnya. "Berarti pria itu mengubah targetnya dari wanita cantik menjadi atlet wanita dalam permainan barunya," lanjutnya.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Mereka sudah menikmati sarapan paginya. Yohio menggerser kursinya, meletakkan serbet diatas meja, dan berdiri. "Jika kau sudah siap dan berkemas, kita akan pergi jam delapan," ujar Yohio pada Miku.

"Aku siap pergi kapan pun kau mau,"

"Bagus," mata pemuda itu beralih ke cangkir kopi milik Miku. "Habiskan kopi mu. Aku harus menelepon beberpa orang dulu. Aku akan menemuimu di serambi sepuluh menit lagi," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Prima punya firasat seseorang sedang mengikutinya dan itu membuat dirinya ketakutan. Itu tidak memperlambat jalannya. Lagi pula ia tidak sendirian di taman khusus pejalan kaki ini.

Hari ini ia sudah jogging sekitar 5 km dan hari minggu merupakan hari dimana ia bebas dari kesibukannya, terutama dengan permainan basket. Prima adalah bintang basket di SMAnya.

Ayahnya dulu pernah menyarankan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah khusus kemiliteran ketika lulus nanti. Namun Prima lebih memilih kuliah dengan beasiwsa basketnya dari pada mengambil resiko terbunuh atau luka parah di medan perang.

Semakin lama berlari, ia menjadi semakin tengang, dan ia pun yakin bahwa pengintai yang bersembunyi di semak-semak hanyalah sebagian dari imajinasinya. Mana mungkin ada orang yang berani mengambil resiko menyerang dirinya di ruang terbuka. Hanya orang gila yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

Yohio memarkirkan mobil Ford Taurus sewaannya yang terletak di belakang hotel dan kantor pengacara.

"Aku tidak mengira kota kecil ini memiliki hotel lama yang berdiri sejak 1925 dan itu hotel yang sangat bagus," sahut Miku sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Kita akan _chek in_ dan menaruh koper kita di kamar, lalu pergi ke kantor polisi yang kita lihat di perjalanan ke sini,"

Setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, Yohio mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi, berniat membawa sendiri kedua koper mereka. Tapi Miku mencegahnya. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku akan membawa koperku," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yohio.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa tidak membiarkanku membawa kopermu?"

"Karena aku masih sanggup membawa koperku sendiri,"

"Hmm..." apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan gadis ini? Tidak menginginkan dan membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang pemuda sepertinya?

Miku menjentikkan jarinya di depan Yohio. "Koperku, tolong,"

"Tentu saja," Yohio menyerahkan koper itu pada Miku.

Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan melewati jalan di samping hotel dan melangkah ke arah hotel. Yohio menahan pintu hotel agar Miku bisa masuk lebih dulu, Ia tidak peduli jika gadis itu kesal karena sikapnya. Tapi ibunya selalu mengajarkan sikap yang baik dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorang wanita membuka pintu sendiri, selama ia ada disana untuk membukanya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, Miku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi gadis itu sedikit memberikan lirikan tidak setuju saat berjalan melewatinya.

Ruang lobi hotel tua ini memang bagus, terlihat bersih dan rapi. Seorang wanita paruh baya membersihkan debu di foto yang tergantung di dinding. Wanita itu berhenti ketika menyadari kehadiran Yohio dan Miku.

"Selamat Pagi," ucapnya seraya tersenyum, kerutan terlihat di sekitar matanya dan mulutnya. Yohio berani bertaruh bahwa di masa mudanya, wanita itu pasti sangat cantik. Bahkn saat ini, di sekitar usia 60 tahunan, ia masih terlihat menawan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Nama saya Kevin Yohio dan ini Hatsune Miku," ucap Yohio. "Kami sudah memesan kamar untuk malam ini,"

"Oh, iya, tentu saja. Sebenarnya waktu _chek in_ baru saja dimulai jam dua belas, tapi untuk kalian berdua saya rasa tidak masalah," ia menatap Yohio dan Miku secara bergantian. "Baiklah, katakan, apakah kalian ingin kamar dengan pintu terhubu-"

"Tidak," potong Miku secepat kilat. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi pensaran dan penuh spekulasi.

"Hatsune-san dan saya adalah rekan bisnis," jelas Yohio.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kalian hanya perlu menandatangani formulir ini dan saya akan mengantarkan kalian ke atas," wanita itu berjalan ke ruangan di sebelah kiri, diikuti oleh mereka berdua.

"Jika kalian menginginkan kamar dengan pintu penghubung saya bisa memberi kalian kamar nomor 11 atau 15, tapi kamar dengan nomor 20 lebih besar dan memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Kamar bernomor 3 cukup bagus," wanita itu menepuk lengan Yohio. "Pria terakhir yang menempati kamar nomor 3 itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tidur senyenyak itu,"

"Itu pertanda yang bagus sekali," Yohio berharap wanita itu tidak terlalu lama berbasa-basi, tapi tampaknya tidak baik memintanya untuk bergegas. Yohio tidak ingin wanita itu lebih mencurigai mereka.

"Kau mendapatkan banyak pengunjung?" tanya Miku

"Lumayan, pria yang aku ceritakan tadi memilih kamar bernomor 3 hanya menginap semalam. Ia bilang hanya lewat kota ini saja. Aku mengira penemuan mayat wanita oleh anak-anak di tamanlah yang mebuatnya bergegas pergi dari kota ini,"

"Kapan pria ini datang dan kapan juga ia pergi dari sini?" tanya Yohio, dirinya sedikit curiga terhadap pria itu.

"Ia datang pada Jumat tengah malam dan langsung membayar tunai," jelas wanita paruh baya itu. "Dia pergi sabtu pagi, tak lama setelah kami mendengar tentang penemuan mayat wanita yang digatung dengan posisi tebalik dan kepalanya dikuliti. Apakah kau pernah mendengar kejadian sekejam itu?"

Yohio dan Miku bertukar pandang saat itu juga, mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang memikirkan hal yang sama: Penghuni terakhir di kamar bernomor 3 kemungkinan besar adalah pembunuh wanita bernama Merli.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Aa... =.=" saya bingung mau ngomong apa ( -.-ll) *pundung* Ya, akhirnya 'Back to School' deh :v /Oi! Oi! Kagak ada hubungannya sama nih certa!/Cerita ini akan lanjut kalo saya tidak menadapatkan banyak tugas dari guru di sekolah :"v See You Next Time Readers! Q.Q

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
